A Dark Half's Hero
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: yami feels like yugi doesn't forgive him for the duel with kiba that almost killed the CEO at duelest kingdom. Peguses uses this to his advantage and hurts yami horribly. a seto and yami couple hope you all like
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Yami and Seto couple; yami feels like yugi hates him after the duel with kiba at duelist kingdom. pegasus takes that to his advantage

and rapes like the manga than the anime if you want to know

Chapter 1=A Hurt Dark

Yami P.O.V

Pegasus rammed himself in and out of me, holding me down as I screamed in pain. I had tried to hide in my soul room but...

Pegasus had granted me a body and did this. Pegasus smirked. "Don't need any souls now, Yami boy! Had my fun." he laughed.

-Weeks later-

Yami P.O.V

The Kiba brothers knew having seen everything as soul cards. I didn't know with Yugi but thought he hates me still all he said was...

"Get used to your body and have my friends show you around, Yami." I sighed. Not used to anything and just wanting to cut and hide in a bedroom.

I hung out at the Kiba Mansion a lot. Seto had examed me and had private drs look after me. "You're staying over tonight." he told me.

"What about abiou?" I asked. Seto smiled. "Don't worry on that one." he said.

-later-

Normal P.O.V

Yugi called. "Is Yami there? I'm really worried about him and he's been acting different even for a dark half who just got a new body!"

Yugi replied frantic. Seto knew Yugi really cared and had only been upset for about a week or so and wasn't really used to Yami's powers at all.

"He's staying at my place. He's fine,Yugi. You should calm down and get some rest too." Seto said. The CEO heard the voice of Ryou in the background

and chuckled as he heard Yugi laugh softly at something.

"Ok. Thanks, Kiba. That means a lot!" Yugi said. Seto paused having seen Yami's self-inflicted wounds and decided that was for Yami to tell Yugi and not him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=A Dark Half's Secrets

Seto P.O.V

"You didn't tell Yugi,did you?!" Yami asked. I sighed, knowticing the fear of rejection on his face and knew Yugi would see it

some day if he found out about what had happened. "No but you'll have to tell him some day." I said.

Yami nodded. I liked the ex-puzzle-spirit. He was interesting and fun to be around as a rival. "Want to duel after lunch?"

I asked. Yami nodded excitedly. I smirked. "This time I will beat you though." Then we got into our usualle jabs and teases.

I smiled. Yami was so cute! He now babysat Mokuba but came over a lot even without that job. I had became ok friends with him and was

happy we became closer now. I still remember the days he sparked my curiousity back before Death T. I felt like a moth drawn to a flame and that flame

was Yami although now...he looked half-dead thanks to Pegasus.

"The usualle bath?" I asked. Yami nodded, rubbing his arms and looking towards the bathroom. I sighed having knowticed the arm rubbing was an

indication he wanted to cut. I knew how it felt as a rape victim. "Looks like you cant bath alone either since you're on a razor hunt again." I replied.

"That isn't fair! You took all the razors out of the bathroom I use." he said. "And you still find a way to cut yourself so I am not leaving you alone."

I replied. I sighed. I had been raped by a Big 5 member and Yami by Pegasus so we both knew the feeling but I also knew babying someone was stupid! The difference was

Yami wasn't used to modern day horrors. Most likely why he was a self-harmer.

After the bath I sighed. "Soon you will have to tell Yugi about this too. You know that right? We can't keep hiding your cuts." I said.

He closed his eyes but nodded. He still lived at the game shop.

-a few days later-

Yami P.O.V

It had been 2 days since I stayed at the mansion. I was now at the game shop again. Back home. "You all right, Yami?"

Jonouchi asked. I paused knowing that I had to tell Yugi soon and that I wanted our friends to accept me if I loved Seto so I asked one thing.

"What would you think if I was gay, Jonouchi?" I asked. He shrugged. "Don't care really. Gay is gay. I'm bi. Think it's how someone behaves

that matters really. It's no big deal to me." he answered. What a simple yet perfect answer!

"So who's your special somebody?" he asked. "Seto Kiba." I answered. Jonouchi chuckled. "Should of known it was the rich boy. So long as he treats

you right I am ok with him, Yami."

"So why are you so ok with how I am?" I asked. "Most people are anti-gay?"

Normal P.O.V

Seto was entering the Game Shop to give Suguroku some stuff from his company to sell when he heard them. "Caus I don't. You're a dark half

not used to the modern day world and I have seen how strong your powers are so yeah...you will lose control at times. Kaiba likes you at your best! No holdin back!"

Jonouchi responded. Seto smiled. "The mutt was quite alright!" he thought setting the supplies for the shop down and writing a note

for Sugoroku.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=When Secrets are Reveled

Seto P.O.V

"That tastes bitter!" Yami cried out. I laughed. He had just tried coffee. We had gone out to my favorite cafe and he

had the coffee without sweetner or sugar. "Put some sugar in it." I said, laughing. I smiled watching Yami. He was now drinking

an overly sweet coffee when I saw Jonouchi with Seth(dark Kiba). Well I guess that explains how the mutt knew a lot on how dark halfs

handle themselves in the modern world. He's dating my own dark half.

I watched as Jonouchi fed Seth a muffin off his plate and Seth had a bright smile on his face. The 2 were happy together. "The 2 have

been together for awhile." Yami said. "Yami would you like to date too...and be that happy...with me?" I asked. Silence and a pause and then...

"I would love to date you." he replied. I noted he didn't say anything about happiness. "Seto I think I am going to tell Yugi now." he said.

I nodded. "Want me there with you?" I asked.

"No. I'll be fine." he replied.

-later-

Yami P.O.V

I found Yugi doing homework in the kitchen and he was alone. Usually he is with Ryou 24/7 so I have no time to talk to him. "Abiou,

can we talk?" I asked. He nodded. "I figured you would want to so I sent Ryou to go shopping for a bit. What is it?" he asked.

I opened the mind-link showing everything and looked at Yugi waiting for the hate but felt warm arms wrap around me and my other half sobbing

into my shoulder. "You could've told me you know. You could've told me if anything is bothering you. We're friends Yami. You don't hide everything and now

you also have Seto so please don't cut any more."

I nodded as Yugi held me in a warm embrace and slowly I fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V

Ryou arrived later seeing the sleeping dark half with tears still falling and Yugi tucking him in. Ryou knew his boyfriend saw Yami as a brother.

"Something bad happen?" he asked. "Yes. Kiba was looking after him the whole time." Yugi replied. Ryou smiled knowing that was like their relationship.

"Guess the 2 are lucky huh?" he said. Yugi nodded. "I'm going to have a small chatt with Kiba on his suicide though. That hurt Yami a lot." Yugi said.

-the next day-

Seto P.O.V I was getting ready for school when a knock came at the door and Yugi stood there. "Walk with us?" he said. I sighed.

It looked like Yami had told him. We walked for awhile. "Kiba, Yami was going to jump after you during that duel at duelist kingdom.

That was why I was mad. Because you can hurt him so badly and will go so far so next time...don't even dare to do something like that again!"

the shorter duelist said.

I was surpised by his temper. "Will do." I nodded. "So Yami told you everything huh?" I said. Yugi nodded.

"Yeah. Emptied every razor from his room last night and checked any area for anything sharp and Ryou told him to empty his pockets before school"

Yugi said.

Ryou smiled. "I'm used to Bakura sneaking shit in weird places. A self-harmer isn't anything big." Ryou responded. I smiled happy to have these 2 as new

friends. "I'm happy you're finally dating Yami by the way. The 2 of you are great together." Yugi answered. 


End file.
